THINGS I HAVE LEARNED FROM SOUL NOMAD
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: A list of things I have learned from this awesome game, you can contribute to the list.
1. Chapter 1

**THINGS I HAVE LEARNED FROM SOUL NOMAD & THE WORLD EATERS**

You can always blame Lujei Piche for everything.

Gods of Death tend to generally be really cool.

No matter how urgent the "save the world mission" is, you can always take detours, side quests and take a break to visit friends and family.

Beware the goofy, moronic, cute, punching bag.

Ancient black, demonic looking swords are guarantied to have hidden surprises.

Sephs are idiots with really scarce exceptions (Lobo).

You don't have to accept to save the world in an unpractical and unorthodox way that puts in risk your body and soul but you will become the enemy #1.

You can always kill the one trying to use you to save the world.

It's a lot more fun to destroy the world than saving it.

Psycho evil laugh is great to do for no reason at all.

"Overlord" is an "Overused" title.

Who said " evil guys don't use expressions like Best Friends Forever"

I f you're supposed best friend is an annoying mama girl, you can always kill her and get axe crazy maniac lackeys that don't disagree with you.

You can learn when a person is lying by certain actions like his laugh.

You could have been male in your past life and female in the present and few will truly notice the change.

Hotpods are the best food ever, no matter how they really taste or what they are.

You can suborn a god with food.

Killing for the sake of fun is really fun.

Knights are useless.

Nereids want just one thing from men.

Don't worry about repenting, no one will forgive you.

It doesn't matter if you devour a soul, apparently if you don't digest it you can return it later.

People can see people lose all sanity just by looking at your antics

You can build a castle and set an empire in less than a year.

Bloodlines of sorcerers have a stick in the ass egos.

Little travesty kids are sure to have more than 1 serious mental problem.

Former beings dedicated to death and destruction can change their objective to the total opposite for good if surrounded by the good guys long enough.

Karma has a twisted sense of humour and its like irony , an unpredictable and revengeful force

no matter if there are other species in your party, as in general everyone is considered human

It doesn't matter what you destroy if it was fun.

**

* * *

**

ILL LEAVE OPEN THIS FOR A LITTLE WHILE, IF YOU HAVE ANY CONTRIBUTION PLEASE PUT IT IN THE REVIEW OR POST IN THE FORUMS AND ILL ADD IT.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CONTRIBUTIONS**

Someone can keep digging for an entire day in vain, not realize it is stupid and futile and not get tired.

You can stay calm and not get surprised when looking at your zombie father that died hundreds of years ago and gets sustenance from souls to stay in this world. (maybe its because he never cared for you anyways)

You get to wonder if a pretty priestess is a trans or if the cleric who said it is gay and just jealous.

You can actually be a godly weapon of destruction that can devour souls and never have realized it, not even having a clue about it.

your father may have never care for you, but when your brother dies he goes to try and kill death, and you can still be proud of daddy hundreds of years later.(talking about lack of love as and attention as a child...)

Your best friend may be and idiot that cant even remember your name, yet you hang with her for no reason at all.

The omnicidal maniac that doesn't give a damn about anything but himself (and that is arguable) is the only sane one among the troop.

The god of death needs a friend.

Its stupid to just stare and enjoy while your enemy is taking up some serious steroids(eating souls).

You can unite your mind and power with someone by thinking about food.

The power of a god trapped in you lets you transform a sword into a scythe and give you the ability to wield it without any kind of training to do a devastating blow.

Even the god of death and destruction can be disturbed by a cross dressing boy with issues

The most pathetic of mages can actually use guns, but hes so pathetic that he doesn't use them .

Interspecies mating is something normal in some worlds

good games dont need fancy graphics

* * *

**AS I SAY, IF YOU WANT TO ADD SOMETHING JUST PUT IT IN A REVIEW AND ILL ADD IT**


	3. Chapter 3

When you have played long enough to realize this about the game and the characters:

-You are always getting stalked by some sad excuse for a mage, his two dogs,and a hilbilly

-It's pretty sad when the only one who actually see's how your doing ends up being one of the most evil characters

-Some siblings in this game look nothing alike

-A bandit leader has about three different names and is from more than one place

-Watching your brother plot evil plans seeems actually pretty entertaining...except when he eats your soul...

-no one remembers your name even when youre the main character

-The god of Death doesn't actually do anything

-No one actually knows what a hotpod is

-Your used to worry about your little sister all the time but now that your in a new world...she's at the bottom of your list

-People can be cows...litterally

-There's only one reason the Nerieds keep that boy around and we all know whats that reason

-Food can be used as a weapon

-You never get an answer from World Eaters

-Some gods tend to be suicidal

-You never know how old a god or a World Eater can be. It's pretty much a Mystery

* * *

**Feel free to contribute with new ones, This was a contribution by From: Harley25**


	4. Chapter 4

**this keeps going somehow.......**

* * *

-It doesn't matter if you saved the world, no one will even remember your name.

-There seems to be no problem where souls go when there is no grim reaper around to take them.

-If a world eater is some kind of god, and said world eater is a seph, the expression !**HOLY COW**! is literal?

-How can physical hits actually damage a ghost ? , specially if said ghost is/was a powerful witch that can travel trough time and space?

-How is it possible that gun powder weapons and landmines have already been invented but no one has come with a better transport method than ridding a dog?

* * *

**Contributions by Inuko-chan**

-Who needs armour when you has BOOBS?

-The mean and egocentric guys are the ones that need more love.

-People don't remember your name. Seriously.

-The world eater is superman.

* * *

any contributions will be added


	5. Chapter 5

**It`s hard to believe that there is a new chapter of this, however I dont doubt that there will be more one day**

* * *

**About cross dressing:**

-It seems to beevil and fun

-It lets you get a lot of information and probably candies and things from pervs

-Don't worry about your parents they apparently are more bothered by your squeaky vapid little girl voice that goes along with the dress , and you are a boy.

**About travelling and geography**:

-Everything seems to be so close that you can reach your destination before the sun goes down.

-You don't need to worry about camping or foot at all during travels

-Apparently evil destruction gods, rampaging world eaters, moronic conquerors and everyone in general only know 1 continent in the whole world (and it actually isn't as big as anyone could think)

-you don't need a backpack, camping set, supplies, a change of clothes(that probably includes underwear too) or anything else other than a weapon

-all farming seems to be done indoors in small or big cities with no water source nearby in a continent where it never ever rains

**About soul rooms and Gig edicts:**

-who the fuck contracts all the clerks you constantly kill in a shop inside your soul to buy and sell the edicts that your soul mate the master of death gives you after every battle?

-and who builds all those rooms?

-when using fun edicts on innocent bystanders aimed directly at their souls you can expect a fight with a hentai…I mean hero (at least in name "heroman") with no time passing in the real world

**Interesting facts**:

-a watermill can run on the power of love and medium-rare beef (ask Lujei)

-the iron heart of an eight-tailed virgin is a good glue (ask Lujei…. again)

-the god of death has access to DC comics …. While being either sealed in a sword or in a girl/boy WOW, HES SOOO POWERFUL!

-when asked a question in a conversation you always can choose your answer, unfortunately there is always only one possible answer.

-you wonder why Gig knew exactly how much was master of life's Joules fee for sex

**Contributions by ****Skytail**

Swords can become scyths

And giving up to evil is always more fun

Sometimes people who have known you your whole life still don't know your name

Also...

Always take the glowing evil looking blade expeshally when theres no other choice

* * *

**contributions shall be added**


	6. Chapter 6

**I knew there would be a new chapter someday….**

**

* * *

**

About choices

Lets face it, you don't have one, you get no more than one choice and rarely ever you'll get two.

Hotpots are great but they also seem to be the only food available.

From a wide variety of weapons available a second ago you end up having the change to pick from a great selection of only 1 sword, a suspiciously evil looking black sword at that.

You cant change your career

lets not even talk about using other weapons

**Contributions by ****Gallows' Stalker**

If you go to the dark side, you can kill angels, massacre innocent by-standards, and fly in the air like a certain super hero.

If there is a man with an "H" plastered on his forehead, look out, tentacles are sure to be following him.

You can have sex with a cow and it would perfectly normal and accepted.

Archers positively HATE mages and will go out of their way to slaughter them first. Don't mess with archers when you're Odie, Dio, or any other magic user.

Sky Hero is a complete and utter dick; he won't accept Decor because he's a snobby jerk. So, remember, when you see a man atop a Gryphos, don't offer him jack **. :(

Cross dressing is perfectly okay.

World Eaters want love, too, in fact, they just want to eat you all up...quite literally.

Nothing lives against Psycho Burgundy. Nothing.

This game condones massacring pedophiles. Automatic win.

You can learn good farming techniques from hot pod farmers.

"Old ladies" are rather scary. They will beat you down.

**Chaos-dark-lord: "I agree**** "**

When you're evil, everyone around you loses their minds.

Galahad would make a great salesman.


End file.
